


Memorias de un Mercenario:Fuego, Polvora y Acero

by Arcoten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter Eggs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Old Ships, references
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcoten/pseuds/Arcoten
Summary: Destruyeron la primera posesion que tuve, la que todo ser humano obtiene al nacer, "My soul" y ahora vivo con algo que es parte de ella. No voy a descansar "Until I fix what's broken"."Donde he escuchado eso antes" penso un joven de cabellos rubios.





	1. Prologo

La vida en las “Tierras Ninjas”, es simple, eres Shinobi o eres un civil cualquiera. Es una sociedad muy simple desde el punto de vista de un “Professional”. Pero el “Professional” solo conoce dos cosas: La Guerra y La Muerte. Y La Paz, casi siempre se olvida, ya que es muy corta.

Pero los Shinobis siempre están enfrascados en enfrentamientos o escaramuzas entre sus aldeas o villas. Ya sea por una “misión” o por fines políticos de sus Señores feudales. Ellos siempre están buscando conflicto. Los Shinobis, las armas de las “Tierras Ninjas”, son la mayor fuerza militar; pero no significa que sean la única. 

Sean pequeñas o medianas, estas fuerzas son jugadores en el gran tablero de juego llamado “Las Tierras Ninjas”, tierras que extrañamente tienen un dueño y muchos más extraño, es un dueño que ningún shinobi o civil conoce. Un dueño que por la descripción, sería lo más cercano a un Terrateniente. Algo como eso es un concepto de los “Professional”, pero eso es imposible.

Ninguna expedición Professional ha llegado a las Tierras Ninjas, mejor dicho que llegan pero nunca regresan. Algunas mueren por lo peligroso y tedioso del viaje, mientras que otros mueren a mano de los nativos, Los Shinobis. Pero no significa que no haya “Professionals”, o mejor dicho gente con una educación e instrucción “Professional”.

El ejército Professional, o los ejércitos con bandera. Un cariñoso nombre dado por los shinobis, que raramente usan. Estos ejércitos son la espada y el escudo de sus gobiernos, estos hombres y mujeres luchan por el bien de su patria, porque creen “que están en lo correcto”. Pero quien puede decirles que están mal, acaso el hombre al otro lado del campo de batalla, que espere para dar muerte a estos hombres y mujeres, puede afirmar que ellos están equivocados.

No, no puede. Pero da igual, eso no detiene a ningún Professional de completar su mision y tampoco a los Shinobis de cumplir con la suya. El choque es inevitable, aun sabiendo que los shinobis aun guardan muchos secretos que desconocemos, se ha decidido poner en marcha The operation “Gran Cruzada”. Una cruzada que terminara estrellándose en un muro que desconocemos. Sera una perdida absoluta por nuestra falta de inteligencia de las fuerzas enemigas y de sus posible formas de contraataque. Creo que esos nuestras principales razones, para negarnos a ir a la guerra con los Shinobis.

“Es un salto de Fe al vacío”, fue la opinión final del joven prodigio Captain del cuerpo de Jenizaros

Extracto de la Entrevista al Captain de la Cuarta Compañía del “Cuerpo de Tufanci”, Uzumaki Naruto

Del Articulo “La Negación de los Otomanos”


	2. Las viejas maneras no se olvidan

“Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We have only today. Let us begin.”  
― Mother Teresa


End file.
